Personal Business
Personal Business is the sole broadcast episode of Tales of the Troubleshooters, a part of the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe. Audio Episode audio at Soundcloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Croach the Tracker / V'stalu of the Galaxium - Mark Gagliardi *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Barkeep (Mordecai Benmont Jiminy) - Joshua Malina *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *The Troubleshooter (Harriet Alcott-Jiminy) - Merrin Dungey *Spencer Cogswell III - Ben McKenzie *Grimmet - Keegan-Michael Key *Jerel - Jason Ritter *Mercy Laredo - Jenny Wade Detailed Summary Harriet and Spencer, having just rescued her husband (The Barkeep), Sparks Nevada, The Red Plains Rider, Rebecca Rose Rushmore, Chicky Sullivan, and Felton from becoming MurderMen, is upset at the Barkeep for allowing more trouble to come to his place. Although she was supposed to be on furlough, she agrees to continue to work. Spencer attempts to ask why she does not want to spend more time with her husband, but Harriet does not want to talk about it. They are sent to break up a disturbance between Grimmet and his brother, Jerel. Grimmet's cyberdog has bitten his brother, Jerel, who Grimmet does not like, several times. Harriet explains that if the cyberdog does not shape up via a fake diagnostic she runs, then it will have to be taken in for a factory reset, or a replacement unit. When they leave and Spencer points out that her solution did not fix the problem, Harriet responds that another ticket will probably not be opened because Grimmet will not want to lose his cyberdog's programming. They are then sent back to Mars to confront Mercy Laredo for attempting an 11-11, electronically altering the manufacturer warranty on an electronic device and then using it in ways contrary than intended use. In this case, she was attempting to access the bounty hunter database to find Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider, so she could kill them. Before Harriet and Spencer can issue Mercy a ticket, their equipment malfunctions as V'stalu of the Galaxium rebuilds Croach the Tracker's body, system by system, in midair. Croach uses his new powers to bring peace to Mercy so she no longer wants to kill Red and Sparks. Felton arrives and Croach calms Felton's mind so he is no longer feeling guilt about turning Sparks, Red, and others into MurderMen in the recent MurderMan invasion. He then grants The Troubleshooter a paradigm shift, so she is no longer angry at The Barkeep for all of the trouble in his place lately. He tells Spencer that he is where the Universe wants him to be, and does not calm his mind. The Troubleshooter then takes Spencer to visit The Barkeep, and reconciles with her husband. Spencer finds peace with Harriet and the Barkeep as a family that accepts him, as his own family does not. Notes * Unofficial transcript by TAHtranscripts Continuity * This is the 104th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode was Murder In His Place, which is also the previous episode in Sparks Nevada universe continuity. * The next episode is #105, Behind the Scenes at TAH with Autumn Reeser, James Urbaniak and Aaron Ginsburg. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada continuity is #107, Croach Returns. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on September 8, 2012 and released February 11, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *The Troubleshooter's theme: Eban Schletter Category:Transcripts Category:Tales of the Troubleshooters episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:September 2012 segments Category:Questions